Conventional tools for analyzing the capacity of a computer system provide performance metrics such as CPU utilization, memory and I/O usage, amount of network traffic etc.
For instance, the HP Glance tool provides four screens that show the CPU, disk, network and memory views of a server.
Tools also exist which collate data from many servers and show statistics like the CPU usage of the top ten servers; or the servers where the disk usage is greater than 90%.
Service Level Agreements (SLAs) are commonly provided which determine a minimum level of service to be provided by a computer system. Each SLA will include a maximum response time which is permitted under the SLA.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and associated apparatus which can indicate the capacity of a computer system relative to a predetermined SLA.